


Rima XXIII

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feels, Gustavo Adolfo Becquer - Freeform, Javi's POV, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: Javi reflects on the feeling he has for Yuzuru, by watching him from afar...





	Rima XXIII

**Author's Note:**

> I've studied Spanish & Spanish literature at school, and I absolutely love this poem by Bécquer...

_"Por una mirada, un mundo;"_  
I saw you staring at him.  
The intensity in your gaze is breathtaking.  
As Jeffrey shows you the last part of your new Step Sequence, I pretend to be busy fixing my skating boots.  
The way you looked at him, so focused...  
How I wish you would look at me like that.  
I'd give you the whole world from my hands for this.  
_"Por una sonrisa, un cielo;"_  
Brian compliments your Quadruple Salchow and you smile.  
You're happy; you're proud of yourself; you finally did it!  
I smile too at the scene from the distance.  
The way your eyes closes while your lips curls up...  
It is God's most perfect masterpiece.  
How I wish you'd smile at me like that.  
I'd give you the whole sky and all the clouds and the stars for this.  
_"Por un beso... ¡Yo no sé_  
_Qué te diera por un beso!"_  
You kiss your mom's cheek, before asking her for your iPad.  
You want to see your spins again.  
I never thought I'd find myself envying a moment between a mother and her son.  
I try to imagine what those lips could taste like.  
But imagination cannot satisfy me anymore.  
How I wish you could kiss me like that.  
I'd give you...  
I don't even know what I could give for a moment so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
